Painting The Walls
by NotAnotherPipeDreamer
Summary: Blaine and Kurt paint. Title taken from Muchacha10's drawing "Painting the Walls" on DA, the inspiration for this one-shot.


This is a short one-shot about domestic Klaine that was inspired by Muchacha10's lil' picture "Painting the Walls." Because I have been having the worst week of my LIFE and it cheered me up because it's very cute, the link is heeerrree, just take out the spaces.

http : / / muchacha10 . deviantart . com / gallery / # / d4bfm1p

Disclaimer: I own noooothing!~

* * *

><p>"Why blue though?"<p>

Blaine turned to Kurt, leaning up against the doorway in his painting shirt - well actually it was _Blaine's_ painting shirt because "why would _I_ have clothes that I 'don't care about', Blaine?" - and a bandana because "I don't know where my bathroom stuff is, Blaine, I can't even fix my _hair._" and "you don't need to, Kurt, your hair always looks great, here you can wear this if it _really _means _that_ much to you."

Blaine blinked at him and his thoughful smile widened into an amused grin, "_because,_ Kurt, you said I could pick the color of this room and _I _picked _blue_."

"Well, it's very _you._ That's for sure." Kurt smirked as he walked into the room. He stopped when he got to the paint bucket and bent low, so that his palm grazed the surface of the blue paint.

"What's that mean?" Blaine quirked an eyebrow at him and turned back toward the wall to run a streak of blue up it with the paint roller.

"Vibrant," Kurt sauntered over to Blaine as he spoke, keeping his blue hand out of sight, "_sincere, _soothing," he drawled the last word, running his clean hand over Blaine's shoulder blades. "Also," he added, twisting around Blaine so that he was facing him, "it's the color of your face," and Kurt ran his paint covered middle and index fingers down the side of Blaine's face, scrunchd up in amusement after Kurt's actions.

"I though we were _painting_, Kurt." Blaine rolled his eyes and grinned at him, the blue almost reaching the corner of his mouth.

"I _am _painting, Blaine." Kurt flexed his hand, wiggling his fingers at him.

"The _wall."_ Blaine laughed, pulling Kurt to him, and wincing a little when the paint from his hand was wiped onto Kurt's lower back with the action.

"Oh, the _wall?_" Kurt blinked innocently, "mmm, nope I was definitely not painting the wall." He brought his paint-coated hand to the still-white section of the wall and pressed firmly a couple times. "There, _now _I'm painting." He smiled proudly at the handprints and turned to Blaine.

"_Are _you now?" Blaine shook his head, smiling softly at the man in his arms. "Boy you must have been working hard, you've got a little something right," he reached up with his thumb and smeared a little blue on Kurt's cheek, "_here_," he finished.

Kurt made a face at Blaine and brought his hand up to his cheek, wiping his fingers through the paint and sliding one across the bridge of Blaine's nose.

"Are we doing this now?" Blaine laughed, nudging his cheek into Kurt's, who closed his eyes as he chuckled.

"I thought we were _painting, _Blaine."

"We _were._ But then _you_ decided that my _face_ -"

"There _may _be a little bit in your hair, too." Kurt snickered, kissing Blaine's paint-free cheek.

Blaine chuckled. "We are _never _going to get this done."

"Well," Kurt looked at the wall over Blaine's shoulder, "_I _like it." He grinned, "we should leave it like this." He nodded, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Kurt you said that about the last _three _rooms we painted, you know we have to go back and finish them all."

"It's a metaphor for our life." Kurt nodded again, solemnly before smiling at Blaine, "_chaotic._"

"Okay, Mr. Metaphor," Blaine stepped back from Kurt, "pick up a paint brush, it's a metaphor for how much we need to get this room done so we can unpack our boxes."

"Pish, posh," Kurt waved his hand dismissively before bending to grab a brush. "It's _our _new house, we can live out of boxes for a while if we want to."

"So you're just going to wear that bandana forever?" Blaine smirked at the panicked expression on Kurt's face.

"Why're you just standing around? We have a room to paint! This is an _emergency._"

Blaine didn't bother to mention that he had already finished painting the bathroom earlier while Kurt was out.

He smiled to himself and ran his roller up the wall.

* * *

><p>Yeah, okay that was kinda fun. Super short but I haven't written stuff in forever so whatever. :D<p>

Read/Comment/Review, please and thank you. :)


End file.
